Thunder
by PitaBread
Summary: Haruhi and Company go to Okinawa for a weekend excursion....


It was so tiring travelling with them. They meant well, but it was just too much. Tamaki fawning over her, Hikaru and Kaoru constantly playing tricks on everyone, Kyouya always thinking of a scheme to make money off of them, Hunny wanting to stop at every store with sweets. Mori was the exception.

Most of the time, the tall, silent, stoic Takashi followed Hunny around, nodding when an opinion was asked or assisting with carrying something. But whenever Haruhi heard him speak, he sounded extremely knowing. And Haruhi found herself wishing she could hear him speak more often.

It was the weekend, and since they had come off of a week of tests, the boys had persisted in taking Haruhi away to "de-stress". Of course she had resisted, but she knew it was pointless; if she didn't go willingly, they would find a way to bring her without her consent. Now, getting her i father's /i consent had been the problem. Of course Kyouya had taken the task, so it was accompished with ease. The Hitachiin brothers had not allowed her to pack a bag, citing that they were bringing clothes for her. Low-maintenence as she was, Haruhi allowed them to do this. She hated packing, anyways. She was more concerned with where they were going. They wouldn't tell her - only that it was a surprise. Haruhi only shrugged. It was pointless to drag it out of them, she had learned. Now, she found herself on the oceanside, the air smelling of salt and the sand warm to the touch. They had dragged her to Okinawa, and now they were walking along the half-moon shaped Shirahama beach.

Hunny ran along the beach, kicking up sand and stopping to play with the occasional sea creature. Mori followed closely behind, ready to kung-fu any creature that dare hurt Hunny. The twins, she could hear, were deviously scheming against 'Father', thinking of a way to scare him while near the water. Haruhi found herself walking alongside Kyouya, who was deep in thought as he scribbled on a notepad.

"Kyouya?" she asked, unmindful to break him from his concentration.

"Hm?" he managed, still facing the others but turning his eyes to her.

"Um, where are we staying... while we're here, I mean," she asked, her big brown eyes searching his.

Kyouya was temporarily frozen. Those particular eyes had that effect on him. Regaining himself, he answered. "Originally, Tamaki had wanted us to stay at his hotel, but we decided to stay at one of Hunny's instead. Hotel Moon Beach."

He regarded her as she seemed to take it in. She nodded. "Good idea."

A small smile crept along Kyouya's often emotionless mouth, but he kept his words to himself.

After a few moments, she spoke again. "So they both own hotels here?"

This time, Kyouya turned to her fully, putting his notepad and pen down. "Yes. Tamaki's family owns the Hashidate Bay hotel. You'd be able to tell if you saw it. And Hunny's family owns Hotel Moon Beach, named for the beach itself. And no, none of the rest of us have properties here."

Haruhi was surprised that he had answered her question while her mouth was open, about to ask. But then again, this was Kyouya, and they all knew each other pretty well by now.

A small gaggle of girls had produced themselves, following their group from a short distance. Of course Haruhi, as well as the others, were wearing their school uniforms since they had just left school a few hours ago on Tamaki's private jet. So the girls had slowly picked the boy they liked best and stuck close to them. Haruhi had her own little following, just like in school. But Kyouya paid them no mind, so Haruhi didn't either. Besides, they were on vacation, right? She shouldn't have to entertain these silly girls while she was away from the actual Host Club...

Still deep in thought, Haruhi interrupted Kyouya again. "Um, Kyouya? You said I would know it was Tamaki's hotel if I saw it. Why is that?"

Dark eyes looked at her through glasses. "Do you want to see it?"

Haruhi looked a little hesitant, but before she could answer, the Hitachiin brothers had sprung up besides them.

"Haru wants to see Tamaki's hotel?" piped Kaoru.

"We should go, right away," agreed Hikaru.

The gleam in their eyes did not go unnoticed by either Haruhi or Kyouya. But whereas Kyouya ignored them, Haruhi swung her hands defensively in front of her.

"Oh, no. Please..." Too late.

"Oh, Father!" Hikaru cried.

"Haru wants to see your family's hotel while we're here!" Kaoru chimed.

Instantly, the blonde turned, eyes sparkling. At once, he was at Haruhi's side as she rolled her eyes.

"Is that so, daughter? Do you want to see where Father works?" he asked, hopeful.

Thoughtful, Haruhi answered, "No, it doesn't matter."

The twins laughed maniacally as Tamaki hid, crouched, infront of a boulder.

"Oh, oh, what happened?!" Hunny asked as he ran to Tamaki to console him. He patted Father on the head, getting some of his ice cream on the blonde hair.

"Father wanted to show Haruhi his hotel..." Kaoru told him.

"... but Haruhi didn't care." Hikaru smiled wickedly as he finished.

"It's okay, Tama," Hunny chirped. "We're gonna go anyways!"

Hunny bounced as he told them that they were going to go back to his Hotel to change, and then visit the Hashidate Bay Hotel. Haruhi exchanged a glance with Mori, who was at Hunny's side again. Kyouya agreed that this was best, and they all began to make the trek to Hotel Moon Beach.

-------

Haruhi marvelled at her room. It was larger than her own room. There were clothes in the closet, and they, of course, were not hers but what the twins wanted her to wear. She picked out a pink dress that reached the middle of her thigh. She placed it on the bed and began to undress when she realized that she wanted to take a shower. Not bothering to put the blazer of her uniform back on, she trotted into the hallway to find one of the boys. She had been told who's room was whose, and knocked on the first door. Kyouya didn't answer. She opened the door and found that he wasn't in his room. i Hm. Maybe he's doing some sort of business. /i Moving on to the next, she knocked on Tamaki's door. Again, no answer. She opened his door as well, but instead of an empty room, she found Tamaki, asleep, on the bed. A little worried that she may never get the answer to her question, Haruhi knocked on the third door. This was Mori's room, and she was sure that if he wasn't there, he was in Hunny's room. No answer. She opened the door, just in case. Haruhi second-guessed herself for a second, because she found Hunny sleeping on the bed. i Did I get the rooms mixed up? I wonder which is Mori's room... /i 

As she thought, a door to her right opened, and she was greeted by a startled Mori. Wearing nothing but a small towel around his lower midsection and glistening from an obvious shower. Comprehension hit Haruhi. i This /i is i Mori's room. Hunny was just... /i 

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mori. I had just wanted to know if we had time for a shower, but I guess you just answered that for me," she said with a smile before she turned and left. She hadn't noticed the light blush that had crept along his cheeks.

Takashi's dark eyes watched her leave the room.

-------------

Kaoru had been the first to show. She had known they were going to try to play dress-up with her eventually, since they enjoyed seeing her in girls' clothes, as well as Tamaki's reaction. She had just gotten out of the shower, and barely put her underwear on when she heard the knock and one of the brothers' voices asking to come in. She knew them by sight, but their voices were too similar too tell apart.

She had thrown the dress on and looked disheavled when he saw her, but hadn't said anything. Instead, he had ushered her into a chair and went to work. Hikaru joined them shortly, himself fresh out of the shower. They played with Haruhi's hair, makeup, and completed her outfit with accessories.

Soon enough, they left her to her thoughts and told her that everyone was meeting in front of the hotel as soon as they were ready. She nodded and they returned to thier own rooms.

-------------

After a short while, Haruhi decided that there was no use to prolonging the inevitable. She walked into the lobby and outside. She was surprised to learn that she was not the last to join them. Far from it. In fact, only Hunny, playing in the garden in a tee-shirt and shorts, and Mori, proudly standing watch in a hooded sweater and jeans, were outside. The rest, apparently, were still occupied. She understood that the twins were probably late because they had been helping her, and Tamaki had been napping, but what of Kyouya?

She barely had time to finish her silent questions when Mori - sensing a presense - turned to face her. He regarded her silently, and she smiled at him warmly.

"Hi, Mori. I guess the others are still busy. I'm surprised Hunny was able to get up at all," she giggled.

Again, she missed the very light blush that swept across Takashi's face as he remembered how... i undressed /i he had been the last time he saw her. "Mm-hmm," was all he had managed.

Haruhi then noticed Hunny in the garden, and went to his side to play amongst the flowers.

Mori regarded the two of them for a while, and then stood still for a few moments, eyes closed. But he still felt it when someone else joined them. Thier leader, Tamaki. Ignoring the other two, Tamaki instantly floated to Haruhi.

Tears streaming, he willed all others to stay away from her. i She... she looks so... like a girl! Oh, I wish she would dress like this more often... /i 

"If she dressed like a girl, we would never see her," Hikaru pointed out with a wicked grin, seemingly reading his thoughts.

"Because she wouldn't be a part of Host Club anymore," Kaoru finished as they peeked out of the main door and walked down the main steps.

Now, the tears of joy turned to tears of sadness as Tamaki realized the truth in this, and hung his head in shame. The twins gloated in thier success.

Haruhi noted this and scowled at the twins.

"Really, you two. You're not very nice to Tamaki. I'm not going to let you keep dressing me up if you keep depressing him," she chided.

"Well, he shouldn't gawk then," Hikaru told her, narrowing his eyes and huffing for emphasis.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. Their plan had semi-backfired. They hadn't expected her to defend their King.

"That's not why we do it, Haruhi!" Kaoru told her. "We make fun of Father anyways. But we like dressing you up more." He smiled.

"I don't care if you like making fun of him, just stop using me to do it," she told Kaoru honestly.

Again, Tamaki was crouched in a corner, this time by the steps. i Sh-she... doesnt care... /i Hunny tried to console him again.

They went on for a few more minutes like this, until Mother arrived. In a limo.

"So sorry to keep you all waiting, "he told them through a rolled-down window. "I had some business to attend to. Now, if you all please..."

The driver stepped out to open the door for them, and they filed in - Hunny first, followed by Mori, the twins, and Tamaki dragged himself into the car. Haruhi, who had never ridden in a limo, stood stock still, gaping.

Kyouya pointed this out to the group, and Hunny ordered Mori to grab her and bring her to the car. In a flash, Mori was out of the car and holding Haruhi bridal-style, much to Tamaki's chagrin, who was now sulking in a corner of the limo. Haruhi, who hadn't wanted to accept the ride, now found herself in strong arms, carrying her back to the long car.

"Mori, this isn't necessary," she told him evenly.

He didn't speak, but curled around her to protect her head as they entered the limo. He sat her on the couch-like seat and took his previous spot next to Hunny as the driver closed the door and returned to his own seat.

"Nice job, Takashi!" Hunny said, smiling winningly at his friend.

Haruhi felt this was going to be the worst trip so far.

----------------

Now, standing in front of Hashidate Bay Hotel, Kyouya's words came to mind.

i You'd be able to tell if you saw it. /i 

Looking at the looming building, it spoke of Tamaki. Oddly enough, not of the Suoh family. Just... of Tamaki. It spoke volumes of his French heritage with its' European design. It seemed a little out of place, yet also like it belonged there. Like him.

Kyouya was the only one who had seen it previously, on one of Tamaki's trips where he had forced his friend to go traipsing around the country. Hunny seemed impressed, while the twins simply looked at it and commented how it was odd-looking, like Tamaki himself. Mori simply looked at it.

Haruhi wanted to see more of it, and stepped closer to the front door. Tamaki held on to her arm.

"Allow me, " he said with a gentle smile.

The doors swung open in recognition of Master Tamaki, and the staff greeted them warmly. The twins gave a few requests, as Kyouya spoke to one of the managers, and Hunny went to explore, Mori on his heels.

Haruhi touched what she guessed was an angel statue, marvelling in the smooth marble texture.

Tamaki watched her with proud eyes.

"Haru! There's an onsen next door! You wanna go? Huh?" she heard the excited voice of Hunny ask.

"Oh. An onsen? I've never been to one..." Haruhi replied.

Hunny's concerned eyes focused on hers. "Never?"

The twins had turned to look at her as well, and Tamaki stood, shocked.

"But I didn't bring a bathing suit..."

"My dear daughter, don't worry! They have full facilities, and will find you one," Tamaki assured her.

"Well... I don't know... aren't we supposed to be sight-seeing?" she asked.

"Oh, we i will /i be sight-seeing," Kaoru replied as Hikaru snickered. Tamaki gave them a horrified look.

"N-nevermind!" he shrieked. "W-we don't n-need to go to an on-onsen afterall..."

"Father, will you rob poor Haruhi of her first time at an onsen?" Kyouya chimed in, becoming interested in the new game.

Feeling guilty, Tamaki resigned. "No, Mother. I just d-don't want those two... to..."

Kyouya put up his hand. "Very well. Let's get going."

He spoke to the manager again briefly and then ushered them all into a garden.

"We can walk from here. They're getting a large bath ready for us. They will also provide us all with swim suits," Kyouya informed them.

Haruhi found herself being pushed a short ways to another building. i Is this all really necessary? I just want to go home... /i 

This building, unlike the hotel, was clearly Japanese. A friend of the chairman's, acquainted through Tamaki, had built it here, providing mutual business for both buildings, Kyouya had explained.

Again, Haruhi was ushered into a changing room. She found a quaint, form fitting blue bathing suit along with fluffy towels and slippers. She debated taking the extensions that the twins had again put in her hair out, but since they had formed the fake hair into a ponytail, she didn't mind so much and allowed it to stay. She undressed and put on the swimsuit, not bothering to care how well it fit her. She began to get a little excited at the prospect of her first hot springs bath. Wrapping herself in a towel and putting the slippers on her feet, she walked out the door the servant had instructed her to. She walked into a room that was filled with small, deep pools, and fountains. Awed, she took in the beauty of it. She understood now why they had been eager to bring her here. Well, maybe she didn't understand b all /b the reasons...

Kyouya, dressed in a pair of black swimshorts and minus his rim-less glasses, was already at the edge of one hot tub, looking down. She greeted him as the twins, in matching floral swimming trunks, walked in noisily. They were complimenting each other on how the other looked when they noticed Haruhi speaking to Kyouya.

"Place your towel somewhere where you will be able to remember where it is, and pick a whirlpool," he told her as he began to step into one.

Haruhi nodded and looked for a pool she wanted to get into. She saw one that was outdoors - a natural hot spring - and headed for it, leaving her slippers by the door.

The twins watched as she approached the steaming water and Kaoru smirked as he watched his brother watch Haruhi take her towel off. She lowered herself into the water, making some delicious noises as she did so. Hikaru was blushing, and Kaoru elbowed his twin playfully. Hikaru turned to Kaoru angrily.

"I don't think this was a good idea," he pouted.

"Nonsense. Can you imagine the Lord's face when he sees -"

Hikaru's face turned to one of realization, and Kyouya and Kaoru wathced with interest as he sprinted towards the boy's entrance to the onsen. He stood in front of the door, and the other two boys could clearly see the slightly taller, blonde hair of Tamaki in front of Hikaru.

"Huh? Hikaru, what are you doing? Let me pass..." Tamaki asked.

"Leave Haruhi alone," he told the man opposite him, turning and returning to his brother.

Tamaki, wildy confused and curious, looked to Kyouya for help. But 'Mother' had already lost interest and was relaxing in his whirlpool. He watched as the Hitachiins got into a seperate pool, dropping thier towels on a chair nearby. Downtrodden, Tamaki was about to step forward when Hunny zoomed by him. Tamaki looked behind him to find the ever peaceful Mori behind him, wearing a red set of trunks. Tamaki gloomily made way, and Mori whooshed past to catch up with his retainer. He watched as Hunny's bunny-shorts clad body jumped into a hot tub, and Mori settled thier towels on a bench, joining Hunny. Frowning sadly, Tamaki began to walk towards' Kyouya's pool when a flash of blue caught his eyes. He squinted to see outside, and was rewarded with the site of Haruhi splashing upwards in a hot spring outside the enclosure. Shocked and feeling a little more chipper, Tamaki began to walk towards the door that led outside, but Kyouya sent him a questioning glance and Tamaki instead slid unhappily into the pool with 'Mother'. He glanced towards Haruhi's playfully splashing figure a few times, but feared the wrath of the twins.

Everyone had been thinking, playing, or scheming, and the afternoon went by quickly. No one had noticed that not only had it gotten uncharacteristically dark for this time of day, but that other patrons had left the onsen. Mori scolded Hunny and told him that it was time to get out, and Hunny whined as they got out to change. The brothers, now bored and forgetting Haruhi's presence, left shortly after. Then Kyouya excused himself, citing some business he had to attend. Tamaki was left alone, and depressed, in the onsen. He remembered Haruhi, and peeked over at her. She looked relaxed, her head back on a boulder. Almost like she was asleep.

He began to get out of the whirlpool and towel off when he heard a low grumble of thunder from far away. He thought he may have imagined it, so he looked towards Haruhi, thinking that if he had heard it, she would have scrambled out of the onsen and inside by now. But she lay there, peaceful and limp... perhaps a little i too /i limp...

Tamaki raced outside as another bolt of lighting tore through the sky, and he braced himself, for he knew this one was much closer. Crashing throughout the area, an almost painfully loud thunder consumed any other noise that was around. Haruhi jumped and screamed, and Tamaki could see the terror in her eyes. Blindly, she scrambled to get out of the hot spring, but only managed to slip and fall back in, completely soaking herself. Tamaki raced forward, calling her name.

"Haruhi! I'm here, don't panic!" he cried, but it fell on deaf - or drowned - ears.

Gurgling as she resurfaced, Haruhi squealed as she heard another crash of thunder. Tamaki reached her as she curled into a fetal position in the water. Rain started to pour down as he grabbed her towel. He could hear her sobbing, and knew that not all of the moisture on her face were from the rain and onsen. He jumped into the water, carrying her out and holding her tightly to him. Once on solod ground again, he leaned to get the towel to wrap her, and he heard her whimper in protest at the loss of contact. He smiled gently as he put her down completely and wrapped her tightly in the plush, cotton towel. He then picked her up again, and he felt warm as she snuggled down into him, not minding that he was shirtless. He felt her jump everytime the thunder would boom, but not much. He carried her into the women's room, and paused...

"Haruhi?" he asked.

She didn't stir.

He leaned closer.

"Haruhi?" he pleaded quietly.

She looked up quickly, and with thier closeness, her lips brushed his. They stood still, both astonished, until Haruhi leaned forward a fraction and closed her eyes, laying her lips directly on to Tamaki's. Afraid to move, and a feverish heat surging through him, Tamaki simply closed his eyes as well. After a few moments, she leaned back, breaking the kiss. And staring into Tamaki's deep blue eyes, she fainted.

-------------

Tamaki, the gentleman he is, ordered some of the staff to attend to Haruhi as he changed and left, returning to his family's hotel. Kyouya had seen him leave, and as he seemed to be in a state of shock, figured that something had happened to Haruhi and they should check on her.

After a while, Kyouya had rounded up the others and they learned that Haruhi had fainted - 'thank goodness Master Tamaki was there' - and she was now awake and dressed. Hunny was the first to visit her to make sure everything was okay. When she said she was ready to go, Mori carried her back to the Hashidate, despite her frequent protests. They all reconvined at a private dining hall, where a special dinner was being served for thier group. But Tamaki was nowhere to be found. Kyouya asked the staff to find him, since his presence was required at dinner, and they hurried off to locate thier master.

Tamaki was sitting in a room that was usually used for the 'common people'. He had easily taken the key and barracaded himself inside, attempting to figure out what had happened and what he was feeling. Eventually, he heard the servants searching the rooms and, not wanting to be found, hid in the closet. A woman came into his room and glanced around. Not seeing her Lord, she closed the door again and left. Tamaki came out from hiding and sat on the bed, sighing. He had gotten nothing accomplished. Why had she kissed him? Was she sick? And why had his heart thumped and his hands trembled when it happened? What was this lightning he felt in his blood? What did it mean?

In the dining hall, everyone was growing more hungry, tired, and impatient. They were angry at Tamaki. Haruhi needed to eat and rest! Why was he prolonging it? Kyouya watched with interest as a man servent entered the room, and Haruhi walked over to him, whispering. He still watched as the man handed something to Haruhi, and she sped off, running in the direction of the hallways that held the many rooms. Kyouya smiled to himself.

-----------------

Haruhi had known that Tamaki would be in one of the 'commomers' rooms. He would expect the others to look in the expensive, larger rooms, but she knew better. Just what was he hiding from?

Tamaki could hear someone checking rooms again, and hid under the bed this time. Unfortunately, this person was slower. i I might have to fire her, she doesn't seem efficiant enough to work for dad... /i 

The door opened, and he saw feet enter his field of vision. i Wha-? Sandals? That's not the proper attire! I'll show her... /i And in his anger, Tamaki moved too suddenly and banged his head into a metal bar on the European-style bed.

Haruhi had heard the smack, as well as the 'oomph' that followed, and knew. She got down on all fours. Peering under the ruffle, the came face to face with Tamaki again.

"Tamaki! What are you doing?" she scolded.

"Eh? Haruhi? But..." he stammered.

With a sigh, Haruhi offered her hand to Tamaki, who found it was harder to get out from under the bed than to actually get underneath.

"You found me..." he said dejectedly.

"Well, yeah. Everyone is complaining about being hungry and tired. They're all waiting for you," she explained a little gentler.

Tamaki, now sitting on the floor with Haruhi, could only shrug.

Haruhi began to get up until Tamaki spoke.

"I... I'm sorry," he said sadly.

---------------

"Has anyone seen where Haruhi has gone?" Kyouya finally asked.

The twins looked at each other in surprise, and Hunny held a finger to his mouth in innocence. Mori looked around to confirm this theory.

"Takashi?" the boy asked his cousin. "Did you know Haru was gone?"

The dark-haired boy shook his head, and they all turned to Kyouya.

----------------

Haruhi blinked. "What for? You saved me. I'm so grateful. You shouldn't be -"

"I shouldn't have... you know," he interrupted, blushing as he looked away.

"Tamaki, don't be silly. You did nothing wrong! Now, let's go back."

His heart pounding again, he found himself watching her lips and wishing he could press his own against them. i What's wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this way about my 'daughter'... /i 

He found that Haruhi was standing, a hand reached out to him again. "Really, Tamaki. Don't worry about it," she told him, smiling. And he was amazed to find that his blood rushed in his ears, drowning out the erratic staccato of his heart.

Taking her hand, they walked back to the private dining hall, where Hunny launched himself at Haruhi.

"We were so worried!" Hunny told her as he clung to her waist. "We thought you got lost!"

Haruhi laughed, trying to pry the fair-haired boy from her. "No, no. I just had a feeling I knew where Tamaki was," she explained.

The twins shared a glance, and Kyouya smiled satisfactorily.

They all sat down, Tamaki - as the father - sat at one end, with Haruhi and the twins next to his right, while Kyouya - as the mother - sat at the other, with Mori and Hunny at his right.

And Haruhi gasped as they brought out the hotels' specialty, french cuisine.

-----------------

They had actually had fun - well, Haruhi had fun eating - and they left feeling lighter than they had. The limo drove them back to Hotel Moon Beach, and they all settled down for the night, eager to explore the next day.


End file.
